


Flat White and a Moment of Bravery

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak is having a crap morning until he walks into his local cafe and sees his favorite barista.





	Flat White and a Moment of Bravery

Isak Valtersen is having a rough morning, after tossing and turning most of the night he’d woken up to see he had overslept, then he’d banged on the bathroom door for Eskild to stop singing and hurry the fuck up only to get in there and discover his roommate had used up all the hot water. Taking the quickest and coldest shower of his life, he’d run out of his apartment to catch the bus only to get to his class and have his professor not let him in because he was 10 minutes late. His only saving grace is that he shared that class with Sana and maybe if he begged hard enough, she might be kind enough to share her notes with him.

With an hour to kill before his next class, Isak makes his way across campus to the local café, his morning starting to look up when he sees that Even the super cute barista with the blue eyes and wide smile is at the counter and that for once there is no line to order.

Isak takes off his beanie and runs a hand through his still damp hair, hoping it’s not a crazy mop as he walks up to the counter, his heart skipping a beat when Even spots him and flashes him a bright sunny smile that can warm up even the coldest Norweign winters.

“Isak!” he says happily, his elbows on the counter as he leans over. “What brings you by at this hour, don’t you have Cellular Biology and Anatomical Sciences right now?”

Isak shakes his head in amazement. “How do you even know that, Even?”

Even shrugs, turning around to start on Isak’s usual. “You told me about the class once.”

“And you remember that?” Isak asks incredulously.

“You were really passionate when talking about it,” Even flashes him a flirty smile over his shoulder. “You’re really cute when you talk about science.”

Isak blushes at that, pleased but embarrassed. “Stop,” he mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

“You’re right, that’s not fair,” Even says turning back around, still smiling at him as he places Isak’s flat white on the counter. “You’re always cute, not just when you’re talking about science.”

“One day you’re going to stop teasing me,” Isak says, his cheeks red no matter how much he wills them not to be.

Even raises an eyebrow at that. “One day you’re going to realize that I’m not teasing you at all.”

Isak stares at Even, disarmed by Even natural honesty with his emotions, while Isak who more than anything wants to take Even up on what he’s offering keeps waiting for the moment when Even says he’s just messing with him and that, of course, he’s not interested in a disaster like Isak.

“So,” Even continues easily getting pass Isak’s awkwardness. “Why aren’t you in class?”

“I overslept,” Isak answers, grateful for something to say. “And when I got to class Professor Bolstad had locked the door and wouldn’t let me in.”

Even lets out a sound of sympathy “That sucks, I had a media professor like that, it could be a minute late, he wouldn’t let you in, what’s worse is that he would stand at the door’s window and give you a mocking pout as he waved good-bye.”

Isak laughs at that. “What a dick.”

“Very,” Even agrees. “Well I think you need something sweet to go with your coffee, I would offer myself,” Even says with a playful grin. “But I think you aren’t ready for that, so here have a brownie.”

“Even,” Isak starts, not knowing really what he wants to say anyway. Even keeps flirting with him, giving him these perfect opening to just take what he wants to have to badly and Isak keeps wimping out.

Even gives him a soft smile and with it an out, like always. “Go sit Isak, enjoy your coffee and the brownie, on me.”

Isak opens his mouth wanting to say something, anything, in the end, though he just nods, taking his coffee and his brownie over to one of the tables and sits down, facing the counter. He might be a wimp, but that doesn’t stop him from shamelessly staring at Even when he can. He takes a sip of his drink, signing as the hot liquid warms up his insides.

As he enjoys his food, he watches Even move around behind the counter, wiping down the machines, taking orders as people come and go. He smiles and chats with all of them, but even he, the most prominent skeptic and the pessimistic person he knows has to admit that Even doesn’t interact with others the way he does with him, the thought warms him more than his coffee.

Could it be? Could Even really be interested in little boring science nerd Isak Valtersen?

He doesn’t really get why. Everything he sees and knows about Even Bech Næsheim is bright and larger than life. If Even was a rainbow of color, Isak was a gray cloud.

Where Even was all smiles and laughter, Isak was scowls and eye rolls and yet…as he catches Even’s eyes across the room, the smile Even flashes him, soft around the edges, kind and just for him.

Isak looks down at his at his coffee and plays with a corner of his napkin before making a decision, pulling out a pen he quickly writes on it before he changes his mind.

He’s standing and throwing on his coat when Even walks over to his table, taking his empty coffee cup and plate.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Why do you like me?” Isak blurts out, his eyes widening at his own question.

Even blinks at him.

“Sorry,” Isak starts feeling foolish.

“You make me smile,” Even answers cutting him off. “You walk in here grumpy, sleepy and in need of caffeine, and you brighten my day. I feel accomplished when I get you to smile or blush. I always look forward to seeing you and wish I could see more of you outside of the café. I like you because you are very easy to like, Isak and I just want to be as close to you as you let me.”

Isak stares at Even, heart pounding at Even’s words, words that give him the boost he needs. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he takes a step towards Even. Taking his hand, he places the folded napkin in Even’s hand and with a last bit of bravery goes on his toes and brushes his lips against Even’s, before taking a step back and walking out of the café, leaving Even to read his note.

Isak is not even half a block away from the café, when his phone rings, looking down at the unknown number, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
